


Snowed In

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are snowed in and Draco has his priorities straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

Harry woke up to the feel of a cool hand creeping up under his shirt. He smiled and turned to face Draco as he opened his eyes. 

"Well, it's official," Draco said and Harry didn't understand. "We're snowed in. The Floo Network is shut off and all the shops are most likely going to be closed," he added. 

It was Christmas Eve and they were supposed to go out and do their last minute shopping, Harry supposed the Christmas Gods had other plans. 

Evidently, so did Draco. 

"You're wearing far too many clothes, Potter," Draco said and rolled on top of Harry. He started to straddle in his lap as he helped Harry take off his shirt. 

"Why do I get the feeling you'd planned this?" Harry asked. 

"I cannot plan a snowstorm," Draco answered and rocked himself on top of Harry again. Harry looked down to see Draco's erection struggling to free itself from Draco's shorts and he decided to lend a hand. 

Harry rubbed the palm of his hand on the head of Draco's cock and Draco's head shot back as he released a groan. "You didn't plan the snowstorm," Harry said and his hand was now inside Draco's shorts; he wrapped his fingers around Draco's shaft and started to stroke his cock. "But, you planned on me staying at your flat last night instead of the Burrow like we'd originally planned." 

Draco arched his back and his hips swayed as he ground himself on Harry's cock, matching with the rhythm of Harry's strokes. "You _planned_ on staying in with me," Harry said and thrust up against Draco's arse. He really needed to get his trousers off as soon as possible. 

"I don't hear you complaining," Draco answered and as if he had read Harry's mind, rolled off Harry and started to pull Harry's trousers down. Before Harry could say anything else, Draco worked on slicking Harry's cock and was back on top of him—sinking down slowly. 

"Now, stop acting like you don't think I'm just the smartest wizard around, and fuck me!"

"What about our Christmas dinner?" Harry said, pretending to care and thrust up again, this time, inside Draco. They were also supposed to go grocery shopping to make dinner for their friends the next evening. Harry didn't really care, being alone on Christmas with Draco was all what he needed. 

"Fuck, Potter," Draco said, jerking his hips viciously. "Just give—give—give it to me, and I'll cook you Christmas dinner—fucking forever."

"Forever?" Harry asked and grabbed Draco's waist as he switched them. He slid out of Draco unintentionally when Draco's back met the mattress and Harry tried to wrap Draco's legs around his waist. Draco groaned with frustration. Harry laughed at Draco's neediness and with one swift move, was inside Draco again, pounding into him. Hard.

Draco released a satisfying groan so Harry did it again and again until he was coming. He slipped out of Draco quickly, bending down to take Draco in his mouth. Draco grabbed Harry's hair and thrust up, fucking Harry's mouth. He didn't last very long and Harry licked and sucked him dry.

He only wished they would stay snowed in for the rest of the year.


End file.
